The final video quality in benchmarks used to evaluation real-time video encoding is evaluated separate from the amount of data processing employed. In many cases the final video quality depends upon the quality of motion estimation algorithm used in the encoder. Many real-time video encoders employ some variant of a hierarchical search block matching regardless of the particular video standard implemented.